Letting Go and Moving On
by Stratusfied Chaingang Soldier
Summary: Haley is pregnant. But not sure of the father. Will an old love rekindle over the child or will Haley finally realize that her soulmate is standing right in front of her. And will her past memories come back to haunt her.
1. Chapter 1

I own NOTHING except for Haley and Jacob.

Hey guys I'm back with a new story. My other story I just lost intrest in as I was thinking of what too write next. I hope that you guys enjoy and please r &r all your opinions are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Well Ms. Corinthos it seems that you don't have the flu"said Dr. Newherse.

"Then what's wrong I don't have like a cancer or disease do I?" Haley said in a very worried voice.

"No nothing like that it seems that your pregnant" Dr. Newherse said.

"What!"Haley nearly choked on the water she was drinking.

"Yes you are about six months along give or take a couple days."

"Well if I was sixth months along wouldn't I be pretty big I don't even have a bulge."

"With your job you have to train a lot so you are probably just keeping the weight off that the baby would have put on you by working out."

"How could I have been pregnant and not even realize it?"

"I'm not sure on that one but I think that it might be the fact that you are a pro wrestler and you are constantly on the road. You probably were so busy that you didn't even think of the possibility that you could be pregnant."

"Well you are right on one thing I could never see myself pregnant and I don't even know if I want to have a kid. I mean how am I going to care for a kid when I am on the road for 300 days out of the year. I mean I don't want to give up my job I love it. But I just also can't see myself with a kid."

"Ms. Corinthos you do realize that you can't have an abortion now that your first trimester is over. No doctor will perform the surgery it's too risky for your health."

"Yea I realize that and I would never have an abortion it's just that I wasn't planning on having a family. I mean I don't even have a boyfriend. There would be no father figure in my child's life except for my best friend."

"Well there are many single mothers who turn out just fine. If you are scared about having a child then I could set you up with an appointment at the local child care clinic.

"No I'm fine I don't even know if I'll be in this city much longer but thanks anyway. I appreciate all that you have done for me and I'll make an appointment in the next city we get to so I can check on the baby."

* * *

She remembered that day vividly. It had been two weeks ago when she found out she had been pregnant for sixth months and not even realizing it. There was only one person who knew she was pregnant. There was only one person who would listen to her these days and that was Glen(Kane). He seemed to know whatto say and when to say it. And that was why he was her best friend. Hell Glen had risked everything to make sure she was ok. She could never be more grateful to him.After her last breakup Glen had offered Haley a chance to live with him so she wouldn't be so alone. Most people thought they were a couple and that's what had ultimately led to her breakups. People could never understand the fact that they were just friends. No one would ever understand their relationship unless they knew of Haley's past and that was never going to happen.

* * *

"Glen I can't tell them it would just be too hard.I mean how do you tell two guys that you are pregnant and that they mightbe the father whenthey probably would think that it was your baby. I mean that is the reason my past two relationships have failed. Because both the guys I dated had their head up their ass and couldn't realize that me and you are just friends." 

"Haley you are going to have to tell them sooner or later. I mean you work with them and what happens when they here that you took time off because you had a baby? You know Paul(Triple H) would definitley want to know and so would Jacob. You all may have broken up but they both still care about you. Especially Paul I mean you and him spent two years together. You and him were both upset when you broke up."

"Yea I know but what do you think Jake would say? I mean he told me that he didn't want to have kids."

"Well that could change. Once he sees his baby boy or girl."

"I also don't want to hurtPaul because I know he really wants to have a family . And what if this kid turns out to be Jacob's it would crush him, and I don't want to put him through that pain. I still care a lot for him. But it's not like I cheated on him I mean I slept with Jacob two days after me and Paul broke up because I was hurt and lonely. Then me and him kinda started going out. But 2 months later we broke up.

"Well Haley we are at Paul's locker room are you gonna tell him or not?"

"Yea ok I will well here goes nothing I'll come find you when I'm done could luck with your match." Haley said as she knocked on the door."

"Come in" she heard Paul's familiar voice say.


	2. Author's note

Hey Guys. Sorry that I haven't been updating I am currently working on my other story Complicated Love please check it out. But don't worry I have some very good ideas forthis story. So please be patient with me.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that is Vince's pleasure.**

**I finally got another chapter up. Please R&R. And a big thanks to my reviewers.

* * *

"Come In." She heard Paul's familiar voice say.**

Trembling she opened the door.

"Hey Hayley are you sure you have the right locker room?"

"Yea Paul I'm sure."

"Uh Paul we need to talk."

"Ok what about."

"Um, Um I just wanted to say good luck on your match tonight." Damnit I shouldn't have said that I should have told him the truth.

"Thanks I guess." Paul.looked up and noticed that Hayley was biting her lip. Which meant that she was avoiding something. It was amazing how he could remember all of her facial expressions and nervous habits.

"Ok now Hayley tell me why you really came here."

"What makes you think I had another reason for coming here?"

"Well you are biting your lip which is what you do when you are avoiding something."

Wow he still remembers Hayley thought.

"Ok fine well about 2 weeks ago I found out I was. Well I found out I was pr pre pregnant."

"Oh Congratulations how far along are you.

"6 months." she said in barely a whisper.

"Wait 6 months then that would mean I am the father." Paul said with a huge smile.

Hayley couldn't stand that she was about to break his heart.

"Well Paul you might be the father."

"What do you mean might." Paul said sounding very hurt.

"Well you know when we broke up."

"Yea."

"Well two days after that I slept with Jacob and the doctor gave me two due dates."

"Oh well can't you get a paternity test."

"Well the doctor said it is much better to wait until after the baby is born so that is what I am going to do."

"Ok does Jacob know that he might soon be a father."

"No I told you first."

"Well thank you for letting me know. But if you need me anytime at all you just give me a call and I will be there no matter what time of day."

"Thanks Paul thanks a lot I really appreciate it."

"Anything for you baby girl."

She smiled at the old nickname he used to call her. And with that she left the locker room. Now on to tell Glen what happened. When she got to her locker room Glen was already there.

"So did you tell Hunter."

"Yea."

"And."

"He seemed excited but then when I told him there was a 50 chance that he was the father he seemed very hurt. But he promised he would be there for me no matter what."

"Well that was really great of him I told you that he still cared for you."

"Glen."

"Huh."

"I'll catch up to you later I am going to go tell Jacob."

"Ok I'll be waiting when you get back."

As she left the locker room she knew for a fact that this was going to be an even bigger challenge because Jacob said for a 100 fact that he didn't want kids.

And she was scared of what he was going to say.


End file.
